Duane Barry (episode)
You may be looking for the person of the same name, see Duane Barry. Mulder becomes involved in a hostage situation with an escaped psychiatric patient who claims to be terrified of frequent alien abductions. (Part 1 of 2) Summary in his negotiations with Duane Barry.]]A psychiatric patient named Duane Barry seizes a guard's gun and kidnaps his psychiatrist, Dr. Del Hakkie. He soon holes up in a travel agency with three other hostages. Special Agent Fox Mulder is called in on the case and attempts to negotiate with Barry. Eventually, he exchanges himself as a hostage for a man that Barry shot. Mulder gains Barry's trust while Dana Scully combs through the FBI records for information on Barry. Scully discovers that Barry is a former FBI agent who was shot in the line of duty, destroying the moral center of his brain and making him delusional, similar to Phineas Gage's accident in 1848. She goes to the command post outside the travel agency and talks to Mulder through a hidden communication device in his ear. Aliens coming to abduct Duane Barry.]]Barry tells Mulder that he has been abducted by aliens and the subject of various tests. He claims there are implants in his teeth, sinus cavity and his abdomen. After Mulder convinces him to free two hostages, the FBI shoots Barry in the chest, seriously wounding him. Barry is taken to the hospital in an ambulance. An examination confirms Barry's claims about the implants and Scully takes posession of one that was in his abdomen. While at the grocery store, she scans the piece of metal and the cash register goes berserk. She goes home to tell Mulder what happened. Barry awakens in the hospital and has a vision of aliens at his bedside. He clubs a guard with a fire extinguisher and escapes. providing Mulder with information about Barry.]]Scully calls Mulder and is leaving a message on his answering machine when she sees Barry outside her window. The recorder picks up the sound of breaking glass and her cries for help as she is attacked. To be continued... Background Information *This episode is the first two-part episode of The X-Files. The story is continued in the following episode, "Ascension". *In a scene that takes place near the end of this episode, Scully buys pickles and ice cream from a supermarket. This is a reference to actress Gillian Anderson's pregnancy at the time this episode was filmed. *This is the first X-Files episode directed by Chris Carter. *Three Primetime Emmy Award nominations were garnered for this episode: CCH Pounder for her portrayal of Agent Kasdin, John S. Bartley (director of photography) for cinematography and Chris Carter for writing the show. Nitpicks *After the power goes out, both Mulder and Duane Barry are seen using cordless phones. Links and References Guest Stars *Steve Railsback as Duane Barry *Nicholas Lea as Alex Krycek *CCH Pounder as Special Agent Lucy Kazdin Co-stars *Tosca Baggoo as Clerk *Tim Dixon as Bob *Michael Dobson as First Marksman *Fred Henderson as Special Agent Rich *Robert Lewis as Officer *Prince Maryland as Special Agent Janus *Stephen E. Miller as Tactical Commander *Barbara Pollard as Gwen *John Sampson as Second Marksman *Sarah Strange as Kimberly *Frank C. Turner as Dr. Del Hakkie References Marion; Virginia; paramedic; tooth Category:X-Files episodes